


Day 7: Chill

by everosfics



Series: Daminette December 2020 [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chill, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everosfics/pseuds/everosfics
Summary: Day 7 of Daminette December
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037406
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Day 7: Chill

All Mari wanted was a calm relaxing day, and she would have gotten it if her stupid boyfriend hadn’t asked her to go all the way to Gotham for their 4 year anniversary. So out of the kindness of her heart, her want to see Harley, she went. But no the whole house was in utter chaos, apparently Bruce and the boys had gotten into some sort of argument. The girls on the other hand were lounging around the family room and making plans to go out and have a spa day. 

“Mari I didn’t know that you were going to be here.” Said Barbara 

“Yes we did, Damian told us that she was coming for their anniversary” shouted Cassandra as she was flipping through a magazine.

“Wait then isn’t today their anniversary.” Shouted Steph. 

“No it’s not, we were supposed to spend today together so that we could go back to Paris next week and spend the day reminiscing on the day we met.” Came Marinette’s reply 

“Well do you want to get out of here with us we’re all going to Harley’s and then we’re all going to the spa to get away from all of this.” Said Barbara motioning to Tim and John wrestling on the floor and Jason being chased by Damian & Dick. 

“That sounds so nice, let’s go I can’t deal with this, all I wanted was to relax.” Shouted Marinette over the growing commotion out in the hall. 

“Cool lets go.” Shouted Cass as she got up and dragged Barbara out behind her. 

“Come on Mari let’s go.” Said Steph as she shoved Mari out the door. 

“BOY’S WE’RE LEAVING, GOING TO AUNT HARLEY’S WELL BE BACK TONIGHT, OH AND BY THE TIME WERE BACK YOU ALL BETTER HAVE CHILLED OUT.” 

•••

“Ok we’re here Aunt Harley, and we brought Mari.”

“Mari, oh I'm so glad to see you. Are you ready for the spa day, so we can all chillax.” Said Harley

“Yeah let’s go I think at this point we all need this.” Came Cassandra’s answer

•••

“That was grate, thank you guys so much for this I really need this”

“Yeah no problem Mari, but you should probably go inside now I think there's something waiting for you.” 

“What??”

“Just go inside”

“OK, OK I’m going” Mari says as she opens the door to a hallway full of rose petals and Damian down on one knee.

“I know its been stressful lately but I had this whole thing planned just so that you would be able to have a chill day. I love you and knowing you for these past 6 years, I want to say you have made me so Happy and I was hoping that you felt the same,” at this point Mari was in tears and nodding, “so Marinette Dupain-Chang, will you join my family in one more way and become Marinette Dupain-Chang Wayne?” 

“YES”


End file.
